


Ace's Universe Travel ("Pokemon: The Final Journey" Version)

by Gnarek_67



Series: Stories about Alternate Universes of OCs Universes [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Blood and Violence, Friendship, Gen, Legendary Pokemon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnarek_67/pseuds/Gnarek_67
Summary: This is an alternate version of "Ace's Universe Travel" and a crossover with "Pokemon: The Final Journey" by PaulXion on Fanfiction.In this one, Ace and his Pokémon went a different path inside the Reflection Cave and approached a different crystal. The end result was that Ace ended up in a different Pokemon AU, one without a Kalos region. Now, he must find a way home with the help of Ash and his friends, who are journeying to a place where the competition known as the "Valmarian All Out League" is being held.Chapter 1 happens at the same time as Chapter 2 of "Ace's Universe Travel".
Relationships: Eievui | Eevee & Original Character(s), Emonga | Emolga & Original Character(s), Freezer | Articuno & Original Character(s), Gangar | Gengar & Original Character(s), Kamex | Blastoise & Original Character(s), Mahoxy | Delphox & Original Character(s)
Series: Stories about Alternate Universes of OCs Universes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025034





	Ace's Universe Travel ("Pokemon: The Final Journey" Version)

After Ace and Emolga walked into the cave, they had turned down a nearby tunnel and were approaching a reflective crystal in the wall. 

Seeing the mirror-like crystals reminded him of something. “Emolga, did you know that there’s a legend that involves the Reflection Cave?” he asked.

Emolga snapped out of her gaze to look at Ace. “ **Really?** ” she asked.

“It’s something my dad told me that he heard back when he visited Kalos during a job of his,” Ace informed. “He told me that the legend says that the crystals themselves have special powers, that they can become portals to alternate universes.” 

He placed Emolga on his right shoulder, and then placed his hand on the crystal and felt the smooth side. That side of the crystal acted as a mirror and showed a reflection of him and Emolga. 

“It sounded interesting at the time, but I guess it sounds unbelievable now, huh?” he asked, chuckling. “Some legends will stay legends.”

She patted his face with her paw, sympathetically. “ **Well, the legend might be true. You just have to believe in it** ,” said Emolga.

Ace closed his eyes and sighed. “When I was a kid, I wished I could travel to an alternate universe and meet the people and Pokémon from there,” he said. “Sometimes, I still wish for it to come true.”

Then, all of a sudden, a sparkly light came from the crystal and a portal with rainbow-colored edges appeared. It surprised both of them. Ace quickly backed away from the crystal, and then the portal disappeared instantly.

Ace was speechless. “Whoa! Did you see that, Emolga?” he asked.

Emolga was speechless too, but nodded. “ **I did** ,” she responded.

Ace approached the crystal again. Once he was near, the portal opened again. He looked and saw that the inside of the portal had distorted colors. Ace decided to take a picture of the portal to show to his other father later, but in order to take the picture, he would need both hands. 

He placed Emolga next to his right foot. “Need to take a photo of this for dad, Emolga,” informed Ace. “I just know that he’ll be surprised once I show him the picture of the portal.”

“ **It’s fine. I can wait** ,” replied Emolga.

Ace took off his backpack, opened the first pocket in the front, and took out a green-colored Rotom Phone. He then activated the “Camera” function and set up the photo. 

“Looks like the legend was true after all,” commented Ace. 

The phone let out a “click” noise as he took the picture, which came out great. It was a picture of the mirror, the portal, and the Reflection Cave on the other side. He put his Rotom Phone back into the pocket and put his backpack back on. Ace then grabbed Emolga and carried her in his arms.

He looked at the portal’s distorted colors. “Emolga, I have a theory about that universe,” said Ace.

Emolga was interested in hearing what he had to say. “ **What’s your theory, Ace?** ” she asked.

He had a gut feeling that his theory was 100% correct. “My theory is that the universe on the other side doesn’t have a Reflective Cave, seeing as there are distorted colors on the inside and we can’t see the Reflection Cave on the other side. Meaning that that universe does not have a Kalos region either, which would also mean that the portal itself would open up in the same exact location but above water,” Ace theorized. 

They didn’t notice that the shadow figure was nearby, hiding and listening. “ **That sounds bad** ,” commented Emolga.

“That’s not the worst of it. There's even more bad news. Whoever goes through that portal, won’t be able to return back home and will be stuck in that universe forever unless someone on this side opens the portal for them,” Ace explained. “So, we should stay away from portals like these, and we’ll be fine. Okay, Emolga?”

She nodded. “ **Okay** ,” confirmed Emolga.

“Let’s check out the next one. Maybe that one will have a Reflection Cave on the other side?” he questioned.

Before they could walk away from the open portal, they heard a loud “thud” sound come from right next to them. They turned to the right and saw that the noise was caused by an Aggron, and right next to the Aggron was a person that looked familiar.

* * *

**In the Other Universe**

Like Ace theorized, the portal was above the water, but only a few inches. Then, he and Emolga came falling out of the portal and into the water.

SPLASH!

Ace and Emolga ended up underwater. He held onto Emolga with one of his hands as he quickly swam up.

GASP!

He gasped loudly as they surfaced. Ace held Emolga up. “You okay, Emolga?” he asked.

“ **Y-Yeah. I’m okay** ,” she said. 

He then placed her on top of his head. “We need to get to land, and we can’t swim there on our own since we’re in open water,” said Ace. 

He went into his pocket and brought out a Net Ball. “Luckily, I have just the Pokémon to help us out,” said Ace. “Blastoise, appear.” He then threw the Net Ball.

The Net Ball opened up and out came his Blastoise. It fell into the water with a big splash, and after a few seconds emerged with a mighty roar.

Ace pocketed the Net Ball. “Blastoise, we need help. We’re out in the middle of the ocean and we need you to swim us to dry land,” he explained. “Think you could do that?”

“ **Sure thing, boss** ,” confirmed Blastoise.

Ace swam over to Blastoise. He climbed on top and moved himself to the center of the shell.

“ **So where to, boss?** ” he asked.

“Hold on a minute, Blastoise. I need to get something from my bag,” said Ace. 

He took off his backpack and got out a towel. After Ace put his left arm in one of the arm loops, he took Emola off of his head and wrapped her in the towel. 

Ace placed her in his lap. “How’s that feel, Emolga?” he asked. 

“ **I feel a lot better, Ace. Thanks** ,” said Emolga. 

He patted her on the head. “Stay warm for me while we find land,” said Ace.

Ace then got out his Rotom Phone and accessed the “Map” function. The map showed them that, as he guessed, they were in the middle of the ocean. He checked for the closest region. Once he found out which was the closest, he placed the Rotom Phone back into his backpack and put his backpack back on.

“From our location and position, the ‘closest’ region is Sinnoh, which is that away,” he informed, pointing in the direction for Blastoise to swim in. “Once we reach Sinnoh, we need to get to Kanto by boat and-” he groaned. “-get help from humans like Professor Oak. Blastoise, let’s go head for Sinnoh.” 

“ **Right** ,” said Blastoise. He began swimming fast in the direction that Ace had pointed in.

Ace started drying off Emolga since it’ll be a while before they make it to Sinnoh. Also, he didn’t want her to get sick.


End file.
